


Complications

by lea_ysaye



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, First Meetings, I changed my mind there will be sex, M/M, Rickyl, Spoilers, Threesome - M/M/M, jerick, jeryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_ysaye/pseuds/lea_ysaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stranger appears in Alexandria, and Daryl and Rick can't help but be intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The moment it was confirmed that [Tom Payne](http://images.hngn.com/data/images/full/138652/tom-payne.jpg) had been cast as Jesus my brain started working on this story. Cos [he’s got eyes](http://www.amicella.de/uploads/pics/Tom-Payne-Headshot_Foto-Angelo-Kritikos-300dpi.jpg), as someone on TSDF put it, lol. Yes, I very, very much [dig his eyes](http://f.tqn.com/y/movies/1/S/l/e/Y/Tom-Payne-this-means-war-premiere.jpg)…
> 
> So, I went and read up a little on Jesus’ story in the comic books, mixed in some ideas of my own that I would love to see happen on the show (but won’t, we already know that). It’s just a first look at what might happen when these three characters come together, so I might be totally off with the plot. It’s gonna be a fairly short story, three, maybe four chapters. 
> 
> Just a lil experiment, for now, until we know what’s gonna unfold this season. But just from a purely shallow point of view? I can really see these three getting it on in my head. ;) Pretty, pretty men…

“You his wingman, yeah?”

Daryl didn’t say anything. He looked down at the bound man sitting on the floor. The stranger looked back at him, seemingly amused. He was leaning with his back against the wall, relaxed. Daryl scowled. How could he look so at ease? He was their prisoner, he should be scared.

The stranger stretched one leg out in front of him, looked down for a moment. When he looked back at Daryl his expression was more sober.

“Look, I’m sorry I knocked you on your ass out there. Nervous disposition, you see? Met some really weird chaps since it all fell apart…”

Daryl kept his eyes on the man, willing himself not to look away. The prisoner held his gaze, unperturbed. Daryl hated that, people not finding it uncomfortable, staring like that. Always made him want to bolt, or attack. He shifted his crossbow to the other hand, leaned against the doorframe with his shoulder.

“You not from round here.”

The man grinned. “You mean cos I talk funny? You’re right, Englishman, born and bred. Lived in DC the last ten years though...”

He broke off, seemed to assess Daryl. He had remarkable eyes, that man, Daryl caught himself thinking. He knew they were blue, he’d noticed them back at the gate. But in the dawning light slanting into the room at the infirmary they looked almost amber.

Daryl forced his eyes away, tried to focus on something else. He’d come here for a reason, but the stranger kept distracting him. Infuriating.

“Your kick-ass lady friend from the gate? She Rick’s missus?”

Daryl had to force himself not to snarl at the other man. He would have liked very much to punch the guy in the face, just for that last remark. But he mustn’t, Rick wouldn’t like it. They both remembered Randall, and the thought of that kid still made Daryl feel sick with shame.

Instead he put his disgust into the look he gave the man on the floor. The prisoner grinned.

“Y’really let them call you Jesus?”

The other man shrugged. “Sure, why not. If it makes them feel better, to think they might be saved…”

Daryl snorted. The man on the floor shifted, leaned forward. His voice took on a more intimate tone.

“I bet they look to you for protection here, do they? You keep them safe?”

Daryl straightened up. This was pointless, he couldn’t talk to this man. It was starting to annoy him.

“We keep each other safe.”

The man calling himself Jesus rolled his eyes, looked almost disappointed.

“Sure you do.” He leaned his head back against the wall, resumed his scrutiny of Daryl. “I can tell you this, Daryl, I’ve seen their kind. Those Alexandrians. They’re weak. They’re stupid. We got truckloads like that in our camp.”

Daryl moved a few steps into the room, interested now. This was why he’d come here, to find out about that other place.

“But you, and Rick, and Rick’s pretty missus…” Daryl growled, and Jesus looked at him with renewed interest. “You guys aren’t weak. You’re survivors. And hoping to find people like you is why I came here. I want you to see my colony, meet my leaders. You and Rick. We can help each other.”

This last was said with some intensity. Daryl narrowed his eyes. “We don’t need no help. Rick’s got it covered.”

Now it was Jesus who snorted and looked away. When his eyes focused back on Daryl his expression had changed again. Was it fear Daryl could see on the younger man’s face?

“You got no idea, Daryl. There’s much worse out there than dead people walking. Believe me, you’ll want all the help you can get soon.”

Daryl frowned down at him. He felt a prickle of alarm at these words, despite himself. “What d’ya mean?”

Jesus raised his bound arms. “Take these off, come with me to the Hilltop and I’ll explain.”

Daryl turned away. This was no use. What was he going to tell Rick? He wasn’t even supposed to be here. His man would be furious if he knew Daryl was talking to their prisoner, let alone seriously considering to help him. He had his hand on the doorknob when Jesus spoke again.

“Talk to Rick, Daryl. Make him understand. I’m not lying, there’s danger out there…” His voice had lost all playfulness now, it sounded urgent, strained. “He listens to you, I know that. I can tell you two are close. Please… if you think I’m lying, bring your best fighters, keep me chained up. Just tell Rick he needs to come and meet my leaders…”

Daryl left the room without a backward glance and locked the door. He couldn’t explain it even to himself, but his gut told him that this man, Jesus, was telling the truth. He definitely believed what he’d told Daryl, that there was danger coming.

Daryl didn’t like it, but he knew he had no choice. He had to talk to Rick.


	2. Chapter 2

“You know, when I asked you to untie me you should’ve just done it…”

With a smug grin the young man lifted his arms and the plastic ties that had been binding his wrists fell away.

Rick stared. “How…”

He staggered back as their prisoner suddenly and effortlessly leapt to his feet. Rick’s heart was hammering fast. What kind of person were they following blindly to an unknown location here? He mentally cursed Daryl and his gut feelings. His lover had been insistent they could trust this stranger, and now this!

Rick didn’t try to overwhelm the other man. He knew to trust his instincts, too, and they were telling him that this man would have the advantage in hand-to-hand combat every time. He was quite certain now that if their prisoner had not wanted to be captured by them back in Alexandria he would have made sure he wasn’t.

Oddly, Rick’s instincts also told him that Daryl was right. This man, whose moniker Jesus had made Rick roll his eyes when he’d first heard it, was no threat to them.

Head swimming slightly Rick took a couple of steps sideways, keeping the younger man fixed with an iron gaze. The other returned the look, unperturbed. There was no aggression in him, and he made no move to attack or flee.

“I didn’t mean to startle you, Rick, I’m sorry. I just wanted to show you how useless that was, keeping me trussed up like a hog roast.”

“A what?”

“A… oh, never mind. Point is, I don’t mean your people any harm. I volunteered to take you to our settlement. But I get that you have to be careful, I really do. I’d feel the same way, in your place.”

Jesus was now slowly advancing on Rick, who was mesmerized as much by the other man’s suaveness as by the unusual color of his eyes, which were sparkling in the reflected light of the campfire behind Rick. Too late he realized that he was backing right into the car against which they’d placed their prisoner earlier.

Having the game so thoroughly turned on him was a novelty for Rick. This man was their prisoner, he should be at their mercy. He probably should have known better. Someone who had so easily overpowered Daryl and Michonne, and yet had managed to convince Daryl that he was trustworthy was either a powerful enemy or a valuable ally. Rick very much hoped the latter, but for now he’d reserve judgement.

Rick dug his feet in and used his best cop stare on the younger man, which finally stopped him in his tracks. Good, he still had it, it seemed.

“If you get, as you say, our need for caution, why this show? D’you think we’re more likely to trust you if you play the escape artist?”

The cocky half-smile on the other’s face flickered.

“Are you testing us, Paul?”

Rick chose to use the man’s real name deliberately. He knew how to play psychology games, too. It wasn’t clear that he’d achieved the desired result, however. The other man didn’t seem annoyed; on the contrary, his smile was back in place, and he looked impressed.

“Daryl, he’s your right hand man, isn’t he?”

Rick felt thrown for a moment. What had that to do with anything? He didn’t know how, if at all, to reply. But Jesus needed no response, it seemed. He glanced over Rick’s shoulder toward the fire, where Daryl’s outline was just now visible against the flames. Rick threw a quick glance in the same direction.

“He’s a good man, I can tell.” Jesus sounded almost wistful now, and Rick’s eyes snapped back to him. “He’s more than your second in command to you, isn’t he?”

He held Rick’s gaze for a moment with his intense blue eyes, then looked away. Rick watched as Jesus took a few steps sideways, kicking at the dirt, eyes now downcast. He stopped, hands in his pockets, staring in the distance. Then he sighed and turned around.

“Rick, I won’t lie to you, ever. I can tell you are good people, all of you. The truth is,” he hesitated, “there might be a time, and soon, when I’ll need you more than you need me.”

He lifted his hands in what to Rick looked like a gesture of surrender. “No games, I swear. All my cards are on the table.”

He indicated the fire with a jerk of his head.

“Mind if I join you over there? ‘s a wee bit cold, and if you got a nice brew to share I might even sing you a song…”

He winked at Rick, puckish grin back on his face for now, and started toward the others without waiting for a reply.

Rick followed, slightly amused against his will. He had a feeling the next few days would be full of surprises.


	3. Chapter 3

“You saved him.”

Daryl was hovering awkwardly, instinct telling him both to be suspicious of this stranger from this less than friendly new place, and to be grateful for what he’d done for his man.

“Saw you take that man with the knife jus’ in time… thank you.”

Jesus stopped, a crate he had been about to put into the van in his hands. He turned around, looking more somber than Daryl had seen him so far. Finally he nodded, then turned back to the van, depositing the crate in the back.

“I hope you can see now I’m no threat. I don’t mean you guys any harm.”

He wiped his hands on his pants, faced Daryl again and stepped close. Daryl didn’t move, even when Jesus stepped right into his space. The instinct that told him he could trust this stranger had turned out to be true. And there was something else, something… electrifying, having the younger man so close. He was a couple of inches shorter than Daryl, and his slightly upturned face so close gave Daryl a rush of emotions that he’d not felt with anyone other than Rick for a long time.

Thinking of Rick, this moment, was not entirely pleasurable. There was a lot that wasn’t quite right with them all. The last few months had been hard, and just because they now had a place to call home life was hardly any less uncertain than before. Daryl shifted slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jesus had been about to say something, Daryl could tell, but now he hesitated and looked at him critically.

“You ok?”

Daryl gave a curt nod. “Yeah… jus’ a lot t’take in… new group, again… Rick’s tense…”

He was surprised he’d even share that much with a virtual stranger. And anyway, it wasn’t really what was bothering him. Rick was tense, yes, but they all were. There was something else, something lurking, more danger… Daryl could feel it, and he was sure Rick, and the young man before him, could to. But he didn’t know how to put that half-formed feeling into words.

“I know I can’t come back with you guys right now, there’s too much to take care of here, but… hopefully I’ll see you again soon? You… and Rick?”

The change in tone had Daryl look back at the younger man. His unusual eyes were focused on him intently, and Daryl knew there were more questions hidden in that gaze than Jesus had just voiced. And was there a plea? A request? A suggestion?

Daryl was not entirely surprised by the feeling stirred within him as he considered the possibilities. He couldn’t hide it from himself any longer, this man intrigued him. It would indeed be nice to see Jesus again, and soon. He gave a half-smile, half-nod, then looked at the ground as his courage began to falter.

“Mhmm… yeah… ‘t be nice…”

Jesus leaned close enough for his arm to touch Daryl’s. Daryl tensed, he could still barely tolerate his own group touching him. The only people he ever sought closeness with were Rick and Judith. But the urge to draw away faded quickly this time.

“Good. Listen… keep an eye out for each other, you and Rick. Things’ll get… tense. I’m pretty certain we’re not done suffering yet…”

Daryl looked at the other man. The concern in his eyes was genuine, and a warm feeling suddenly filled Daryl’s chest. It had been a long time since Daryl had felt he could really relate to a new person, allow them into his life. But he very much hoped that they would have a chance to get to know this man properly.

How had this stranger managed to get past all his defenses so quickly, won his trust – and more – in a matter of days? Daryl didn’t have an answer to that question, but he was not sorry about how things were turning out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was such a long time coming (um, pun). Longest sex chapter I ever did. Hope you like it. ;)

“Good to see you again. May I?”

Jesus indicated the room behind Rick, and Rick nodded, stepped aside.

“Course. Good to see you too.”

Jesus’ eyes swept the room, then alighted on Daryl, who had stopped halfway down the stairs. Rick saw the young man’s eyes light up and when he looked up at his man there was a half-smile visible on Daryl’s face.

Their unexpected visitor looked back at Rick, and for a moment Rick forgot everything as the young man’s impossibly intense eyes held him fast. Rick hadn’t even been aware of having thought about Jesus since they’d met, but seeing him again had the most profound effect on him. Jesus held his gaze for a moment longer, a soft smile playing around the generous, beautiful mouth. Then he looked back at Daryl, and Rick’s gaze followed his.

“You well, Daryl?”

Rick knew his man, and right now, he could tell, the hunter was battling similar emotions to his own. There was something about the young man that had stayed with them both ever since they’d returned from the Hilltop. They hadn’t mentioned it, but now that he was here Rick was certain that the renewed passion in their lovemaking over the last week had had something to do with memories of steely blue eyes and English charm.

“You stayin’ in Alexandria.”

It wasn’t a question, and even though Rick had no idea how Daryl could possibly know this he realized immediately that his man was right. Jesus nodded as he advanced into the room.

“If your people will have me. And,” he glanced at Rick, “if someone puts me up for the time being…”

Daryl’s eyes met Rick’s. There was no need even for a gesture or a nod for Rick to know they were both thinking the same thing. Rick looked at his hunter, his mind casting ahead to visions of his man leaning down over the blue-eyed stranger, hands trailing soft hairs on a milk-white chest… Rick’s body responded to the mental image without delay.

He looked at Jesus standing in the middle of the room, his desire increasing again as his eyes met blue-grey, traveled over surprisingly broad shoulders, down the slim form, catching on narrow, jean-clad hips.

Without a word, without another glance, Rick passed the young stranger and started up the stairs. Daryl was waiting for him halfway up, still looking at Jesus. When Rick reached his man he took Daryl’s hand, and the hunter looked at Rick where he came to a stop, one step below. He bent down, kissed Rick long and hard, right hand firmly behind his neck. When he broke away, leaving Rick panting, he threw the young man another look and gave a jerk of the head. Then he led the way up the rest of the stairs.

Rick followed, knowing that the Englishman was hurrying up behind them. He could feel his erection pressing against its confines and his anticipation reached a whole new level. Rick focused on Daryl’s form in front of him. His man’s wide shoulders and toned body were still the biggest turn-on, and imagining this familiar body coming together with the lithe beauty of the young stranger now close behind him had Rick painfully hard before they reached the top of the stairs.

Daryl opened the door to their bedroom and walked through. Rick stopped and turned when he reached the threshold. He gave Jesus a long look. There were many things going through his head, but he said none of them. He just drank in the sight of the beautiful face before him, then stepped aside and gestured into the room.

Jesus stepped close, and for a second Rick felt apprehensive. What were they doing, bringing this stranger into their room? But the young man’s eyes wandered down Rick’s body, and he placed one hand lightly on the front of Rick’s pants. All misgivings Rick had instantly disappeared.

The young man pulled his hand away after a moment and proceeded into the bedroom with a lingering look over his shoulder. Rick followed him and closed the door. He felt the urgent need to get out of his pants now, they were getting much too tight.

Jesus’ focus was now entirely on Daryl. He stepped close and raised one hand slowly. As Rick watched, mesmerized, Jesus’ fingers lightly brushed Daryl’s cheekbone, then traveled down, tracing his jawline. Daryl leaned into the touch, his eyes slowly falling closed. Rick kept watching, incredibly aroused by the display before him.

The younger man leaned in and his lips alighted on Daryl’s, and next moment the two men were kissing passionately. Rick’s hand wandered to the front of his own pants almost without his knowledge. He watched as Jesus’ hands wandered down to Daryl’s fly and started undoing the buttons. Daryl broke the kiss and glanced over the young man’s shoulder at Rick, who nodded.

Daryl beckoned him closer and Rick stepped up to the two men. Daryl’s hand alighted on Rick’s chest and Rick leaned close. His lover’s mouth closed over his and Rick moaned into the kiss as Daryl’s tongue flicked against his bottom lip. His man tasted different, somehow, and just the thought of that other man the hunter had just kissed, who was watching them right now, caused Rick’s heartrate to speed up.

When Daryl broke the kiss he focused again on the young man who was now busy with Daryl’s shirt. Daryl in turn started unbuttoning Jesus’ shirt and soon both men were bare-chested. Daryl placed a hand on Jesus’ torso, let his fingers graze first one nipple, then the other. Jesus shuddered. Daryl glanced over at Rick and beckoned. When Rick turned to fully face him Daryl made short work of Rick’s shirt and fly, too. Rick let it happen, just watched his man. He loved Daryl taking the initiative. Soon Rick’s shirt had joined the other two on the floor. He quickly pulled down his pants and stepped out of them.

Daryl looked at Jesus again, and with a fluid gesture removed the other man’s hat. Dark curls flowed down almost to Jesus’ shoulders. Daryl’s eyes were fixated by the mass of auburn hair, and Rick watched as his man gently tugged on a few strands then pushed them behind the other’s ear. From where he stood Rick could see the fire burning in the young stranger’s eyes.

Jesus’ left hand came to rest on Daryl’s chest, his right found Rick’s upper arm He looked up at Daryl, and Rick could see the arousal course through his man as he returned the gaze.

“Fuck me, Daryl…”

Rick’s erection twitched at the words. He kept his eyes on Daryl, curious and hopeful for Daryl to act on his own desires and not worry about what he, Rick, would want him to do. For a moment Daryl didn’t react, just gazed at the young man before him. Then he nodded, lowering his eyes.

Jesus’ hands were back on Daryl’s pants and soon they were pooling around Daryl’s ankles. He stepped out of them quickly, then getting the younger man out of his pants with deft fingers. Before he let go of Jesus he turned the other man around and pushed him towards the bed until his legs hit the frame. A few more seconds and Jesus was on his back on the mattress, pants and underwear deftly pulled off by Daryl.

Rick looked down at Jesus, noting his arousal. Then he looked at Daryl who’d straightened up again. His man’s gaze was fixed on the young stranger on the bed as he pulled down his own underwear. Rick’s eyes went straight to Daryl’s erection as his man took himself in one hand and looked at him.

“Coming?”

Rick nodded, pulled off pants and boxer shorts and threw them over a chair. Then he went over to the dresser, retrieved condoms and slick from a top drawer and held them out to Daryl. Tonight, Rick wanted them to be safe, and pain free. When Daryl had taken the items from him Rick climbed onto the bed next to Jesus. He propped himself up on one arm and placed the other hand on Jesus’ chest as Daryl climbed onto the bed. The young man’s eyes watched Daryl for a moment, then sought out Rick. Jesus smiled, eyes sparkling. Rick leaned down and kissed him long and hard.

They broke apart as Daryl started to prepare himself. He’d coated his fingers with slick and now lifted the young man’s legs. Jesus tilted his pelvis, affording better access, before placing one hand on himself. The other one slid down Rick’s chest and Rick gasped as he felt slim fingers closing around his length.

Daryl placed his hand between the young man’s legs. This angle did not allow Rick to see what his man was doing, so he looked at Jesus’ face, which told him all he needed to know.

As Daryl’s fingers entered him slowly Jesus’ eyes fluttered shut. His breath hitched in his throat and a flush started to rise in his cheeks. His hand on Rick came to a stop, and he started to writhe slightly as Daryl pushed in further. A low moan came from deep down in his throat and his head lolled to one side.

Rick could tell when Daryl hit the other man’s sweet spot from the way Jesus’ head arched back. Rick’s own erection responded just to watching this, and he looked at Daryl. His man was watching the effect he was having on Jesus intently, and when he was satisfied that the young man’s pleasure was increasing he looked at Rick.

Daryl’s eyes always were a marvel to Rick, but tonight they were nothing short of magical. Rick had seen his hunter’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, burning with hatred, filled with despair. But the glance of utter, wild, naked desire he gave Rick now was theirs alone. Rather than feeling jealousy at Daryl being this aroused by another man his desire was actually growing. He held Daryl’s gaze for a long moment, drinking in the familiar features. Then he nodded almost imperceptivity. Daryl’s eyes went back to Jesus’ face.

“Ready?”

The young man nodded. Daryl withdrew his fingers and moved himself into position. As Daryl pushed in slowly Rick watched the young man’s brow crease, then relax again as he accommodated around Daryl. Rick glanced up at his man whose eyes were also fixated on Jesus’ face, checking that he wasn’t in discomfort. Rick could tell how much Daryl was enjoying their out of the ordinary experience. He was totally caught up in the moment, and his face, flushed with sex, was the most beautiful sight to Rick.

Jesus was writhing now, his breath coming faster and faster. Rick leaned close and tipped the young man’s face towards himself. He held the gaze that was hazy with sex now and noticed from the corner of his eye how Jesus’ hand closed around his own shaft. Rick could tell he was close.

Rick leaned in and kissed the young man, and Jesus responded hungrily. He gave little moans of pleasure, soon speeding up to sound almost like whines. Rick put his own hand on the other man’s erection. Jesus was close, so close, and Rick wanted to feel him come.

After another minute of building tension the orgasm finally washed over the young man. His hips bucked, he arched his head back, and with one last, breathless moan he came, hot and fast, over Rick’s hand.

Rick held on as the young man rode it out, watching the flushed face, the lithe body reacting to Daryl’s thrusts. Then, when Jesus finally came back to reality, Rick looked up at his hunter.

“C’mere…”

He indicated the space next to their guest and Daryl, eyes now burning into Rick, nodded. Rick could tell his man was close, but holding back for the promise of their union. He pulled out carefully, stripped off the condom and dropped it over the side. The next glance at Rick, arousal and orgasm only barely in check, made Rick’s cock twitch.

Daryl lay down on the other side of Jesus, arranging himself. Rick pushed himself up and moved across Jesus, giving the young man a look and a wink. Jesus’ face glowed with post-coital bliss and he moved slightly to allow Rick and Daryl more space. Rick thought he looked just as eager to watch them now as he’d been to be taken by Daryl.

“Lie on your side,” Rick instructed Daryl.

His hunter obliged, focusing on Jesus as Rick settled behind him. For a moment Rick was distracted by the other men looking at each other, their hands grazing slowly along skin. Jesus’ fingers slid slowly up Daryl’s side, and the hunter shuddered. Rick could see goosebumps erupting on his man.

Rick settled very close to Daryl and put his arm firmly around his man’s chest. Daryl place his top foot onto the bed before the other knee, to allow Rick access. He glanced over his shoulder, and the look of trust on Daryl’s face made Rick’s heart beat faster. They had tried this position before and had liked it, but Rick was sure it would be even better this time, when they were both able to look at their guest as Rick took Daryl from behind.

Turning, Rick grabbed the slick from the bedside table where Daryl had put it earlier. They didn’t often bother with it these days, since they were so familiar with each other that spit usually sufficed. But today was not exactly ordinary, and Rick was loath to risk hurting his man, just in case Daryl was not as relaxed as usual.

Fingers coated in slick Rick spread Daryl’s buttocks. He saw his man’s hand reach for himself, and Jesus, eyes still sparkling with lust, moved closer. He kissed Daryl deeply as Rick placed two fingers against his lover, and Daryl moaned into the kiss. As Rick’s fingers slowly entered him Daryl broke away from Jesus and turned his head until he could look at Rick. His eyes were brimming with desire.

“Don’ take too long, man… ‘m so close…”

Rick nodded and slid in further. Daryl shuddered, relaxing around Rick’s fingers. Rick pulled back and quickly coated his cock with slick. He guided himself into place and as he entered him Daryl pushed down on his erection eagerly.

Daryl’s hand was still on his own cock and he continued his slow stroking. When Rick was almost fully inside Daryl reached around. Eyes closed, concentrating on accommodating him, Daryl’s hand alighted on Rick’s hip. He pulled Rick closer still, and soon they were flush against each other, Daryl’s breath coming increasingly fast.

Rick knew Daryl would last at most a couple of minutes now, and he started to slowly move. Daryl sighed deeply and his hand went back to his cock. After a moment it was joined there by Jesus’ hand. The added stimulation soon had Daryl trembling.

Jesus’ eyes met Rick’s, and Rick wrapped his arm more closely around Daryl’s chest. He pulled his man close as he continued with small, controlled thrusts. Rick put his mouth against Daryl’s neck and caught a bit of skin between his teeth, biting down gently. Daryl’s rapid breaths now came in small, increasingly desperate whines.

“Don’t hold back, man. I got ya, and I’m right there with you…”

Daryl’s back arched into Rick and he shuddered.

“Rick, oh god…”

And with one last gasp Daryl came, spurting cum over his and Jesus’ hand and onto the sheets. The tightening around Rick’s shaft, and the sight of the two men connected beside him, tipped Rick over not half a minute after Daryl.

When Rick’s orgasm began to ebb away and he could focus again on things around him he felt two sets of eyes on him. Daryl’s gaze, calm, sleepy and full of love was the first thing he saw. His man reached up and placed a hand lightly against Rick’s face. The small smile on Daryl’s face, and the feeling of the hunter’s strong, warm body in his arms made Rick, as it always did, feel utterly content.

Daryl turned his head, and Rick followed his gaze to their guest, still stretched out comfortably right next to them. Another set of brilliant blue eyes on Rick, another smile. Rick was more than glad they’d followed their instincts that evening. Jesus’ eyes sparkled as he curled up contentedly against Daryl, who put an arm around him. His voice sounded both impish and sleepy as he spoke.

“Think I’ll like living here.”


End file.
